


quiet as the rain falls

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Fighting, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: hand prints and heart beatspen strokes and broken streetsbloodied lips as eyes meetold dreams under white sheets





	quiet as the rain falls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know??? What this is about???

hand prints and heart beats  
pen strokes and broken streets  
bloodied lips as eyes meet  
old dreams under white sheets

new questions with old replies  
stolen words and bruised eyes  
predictable answers met with surprise  
out of tears as another dies

cold caves  
silent graves  
time's slaves  
none to save

quiet, as the rain falls


End file.
